deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merkava X Zoroark
Merkava X Zoroark is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Under Night IN-BIRTH vs Pokémon! Forget Foxy, and all the other foxes! Zoroark is about to engage in the fight of his life! Will Merkava, the Special Type Void, consume Zoroark's existence, or will Zoroark, prove he's a true predator when it comes to Pocket Monsters? Interlude Boomstick: Five Nights at Freddy's Foxy? No... Lucario? he would beat face in an unfair way. Wait! Were on? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: GODAMMIT WIZ! I was just about to find a perfect opponent for-''' Wiz: I know one, Merkava, the Special Type Void. Who do you want to fight. '''Boomstick: Uh... Zoroark, Master of Illusions, and Expy of Lucario? Wiz: Good enough. We'll be using Zoroark as if he was fighting as a wild Pokemon. For those too stupid to care, He will only use moves naturally learned in combat, which means no TMs/HMs, no cheating on evolution, or even the Move Tutor. We would love to include Mega Evolutions, but not one has been confirmed for Zoroark yet. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons Armor and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Merkava Wiz: Long ago, Hollow Night after Hollow Night, Voids, typically only seen normally by In-Births, here being hunted down. One made a Middle School student an In-Birth, Linne saved Hyde from one, and most Notably, Merkules, according to a PSN Trophy, wanted to become a Re-Birth. As a consequence, he was cursed to be a Void, with the ability to communicate via telepathy, the ability to feel, and is just as dangerous as any Void. Boomstick: As a Void, Merkava, as he is named, is capable of the usual abilities, Flesh Eating, Superhuman Ability, and even stretchiness that puts Dhalsim of Street Fighter to shame. Wiz: This is all thanks to Merkava's "FLS of Basilisk: Jormungandr". It allows Merkava to stretch parts of his body, turn them into Tentacles, & Wings. It even allows him to Shoot Purple Fireballs... Ryu: HADOUKEN! Wiz: ...Regenerate himself, and even break off a piece of himself to create an ally for battle called: "Relentless Followers", basically a serpentine monster that help Voids like Merkava. Boomstick: Obviously Voids are RAVENOUS for Existence, which is shortened as: EXS. But Boomstick, you wonder, what does FLS mean? It's a bit harder to extend the word but what we got from the Under Night IN-BIRTH Wiki was... Nothing. We couldn't find anything But Curse Commandments. Wiz: Curse Commandments are the things on a Void's skin, or even the clothes of An Automaitc Nerve that produce Whatever FLS means... However, Voids require consuming EXS to keep themselves alive. In fact as a human, Merkava previously had one memory left as one before becoming a Void. It was of a Little Girl crying. But even he doesn't remember why that was the case. Boomstick: Well that's stupid! a kid crying her ass off, and Merkava doesn't remember why? WHAT'S THE USE OF THAT??? Wiz: As the last human based memory the Special-Type Void has left, it's VERY significant. Boomstick: Anyways, it was guessed by Orie, the 5th Executioner of Liect Kreis that it was MERKAVA, that killed her parents, and wanted to kill the Void since. Unlike Nanase who clearly doesn't know what she's talking about Willis, Merkava probably is innocent... But we'll never know. All that's confirmed is that a Sentient Void ate Mr. & Mrs. Palladia! Wiz: Actually, it might actually be Merkava, as Sentient Voids are too rare to even encounter, but, Merkava as a sentient Void usually expresses feelings of Melancholy, and Depression, both, if you mess with at once, I don't think even with Experience as a Void Hunter, Orie is going to survive, as he has been suffering ever since he became that Void, plus he doesn't want to mess with those inferior to him. Boomstick: But if Orie wins...? Wiz: If she wins, she'll find out that Sentient Voids express emotion as well, and WILL be upset by Merkava, and his last words. Boomstick: Well, that sucks, especially for Liect Kreis... Wiz: As a Special-Type Void, Merkava has a decent Healing factor by simply regenerating his Void Body. His reach can go for meters at a time, and because technically "Existing" allows an untapped form of EXS (Unless you're an In-Birth, or even Re-Births, those who ascend above In-Births.), at night, if you see a weird mass, it means you're screwed, and your EXS will be taken from you whether your an In-Birth or not. Boomstick: BUT... There are flaws to this, in this case, Voids tend to have teeth of all Molars, which happened to be better off for vegetation. Merkava is a TOTAL EMO, knowing his curse is permanent, and no Re-Birth even will help him. His only friends he previously had had abandoned him, and he just wants to eat flesh NOW. Not soon, not later, BUT RIGHT. FUCKING. NOOOOW!!! Wiz: Even as he is more sophisticated than other Voids, this simply means he has a HUGE target painted on him in blood. Finally, he rejects those who try and be nice to him. Boomstick: This "Void", doesn't screw around! He will find his next meal, and easily chomp it to death! Talk about NOMNOMNOMS!!! Merkava: GRAAAAAAAAAAH! I cannot contain them any longer... The hungers and desires for this flesh! Zoroark Wiz: Introduced in Zoroark: Master of Illusions, Zoroark is the Evolved form of Zorua. Unlike many Pokemon, Zoroark has a disguise concept in mind, capable of disguising itself as the last Pokemon in a trainer's party, meaning it won't work on those with Zoroark as the last Pokemon in their party. Boomstick: I want the disguise as Magikarp! Wiz: Uh, No? That would ruin the surprise too early, plus, we have better ideas. Boomstick: MAGIKARP! WHIP WIZ WITH A SPLASH ATTACK! Wiz: Metapod, Tackle that Magikarp! Boomstick's Magikarp fainted! Boomstick: NO FUCKING FAIR! How can Metapod learn Tackle when it can't?!? Wiz: Uh, I previously had a Caterpie before it evolved. It knew tackle. Boomstick: (FACEPALM) Wiz: Anyways, Zoroark is a Dark-Type Pokémon with as mentioned earlier, Illusionary abilities. But that is NOT the end of it. Boomstick: Not counting starting moves, here are all the naturally learned moves Zoroark can learn. Wiz: Pursuit is one of those attacks that no matter what happens, will eventually be successful. Hone Claws increases Zoroark's Attack, and Accuracy. Zoroark: RAAAAGH! (Zoroark sends Duck Hunt Duo flying, as Zoroark slashes them. Afterwards, He slams The Duo to the ground, and sends them flying.) (*Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect*) Boomstick: Nope. Overrated. (Greninja attempts his Final Smash, but gets attacked by Zoroark, and is dealt the same process as Duck Hunt Duo.) (*Record/dj Scratch Sound Effect*) Boomstick: Better, but not by a lot. Captain Falcon: FALCON-''' (Zoroark comes out, and deals the same process he did to Duo, and Greninja, interrupting the Falcon Punch) '''Boomstick: NOW THAT'S HOW YOU KILL THE DESTROYER OF PLANETS! Wiz: Technically GP Legend is non-canon, so he didn't do anything but race. Boomstick: STOP FUCKING RUINING JOKES, MR. ASSHOLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Results Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Unova Pokemon Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Characters Category:Video Game Combatants